You Promised
by Makkura Ookami
Summary: When a young blond wakes up in a warm inviting house after passing out in freezing rain, he meets a red head who makes a promise with him. Will he keep it? And will the blond share his secret?
1. Made To Be Together

**Please Note: This fanfiction will _NOT_ have _any_ pedophilia at all**

* * *

 **-Deidara's P.O.V.-**

Faster... I had to run faster. If I could run faster, I could escape. But I couldn't. It was pouring rain, my clothes were ripped. The cuts I had hurt really bad. Tears were clouding my vision, but I had to keep going. I dodged trees and hopped over logs before running out of the long scary forest.

 _What do they want with me? What did I do wrong? Was it because I took food?_ Thoughts rushed through my head as I ran across the opening. I bet they were gaining on me. After all, I was a lot smaller than them. I tripped over a rock and fell on my face. I scrambled to get up, slipping a few times because of the wet grass.

It was so cold... I continued running, as the rain kept coming down harder and harder. I could barely see. Maybe they couldn't see either! I was getting tired and I was slowing down. I couldn't go on much longer. I slipped on the wet grass again and fell, hitting my head on something hard.

 _This is the end..._ I thought, as the icy rain numbed my wounds down to just a sting. The last thing I heard were footsteps before I passed out.

 _What... What is this warmth...? Am I dead and in heaven or something? No... They captured me!_ I shot up and every inch of me started hurting. I winced at the pain, then realized I was in a bed. The warmth I felt was this huge fluffy blanket! But wait, why was I here? I thought I was captured... I looked around to see if I was in a cell or something like that, but it was a normal room. I didn't understand. _Oh I know... The door is locked..._ I thought.

I slowly stood, fighting through the pain, and walked cautiously toward the door. Any creak made me stop dead. I bit my lip as I grabbed the door handle and twisted. It wasn't locked. I opened the door and looked out. There wasn't anyone in sight. Freedom! I step out, cringing every time the floor creaked. My wounds hurt so badly... Wait a minute... My wounds were treated?! Now I was really confused. I shook my head and proceeded forward.

I walked past another door, which was open a few inches. I couldn't help it, my curiosity took over and I backed back up. I peered into the room. _Are those dolls? That tool looks fancy. What's under that sheet? I can't see what's on the table..._ All these thoughts poured into my mind. I was considering going in there, when the door slammed shut and someone grabbed me by the shoulder. I yelped out of fright and pain and started to tremble.

"You should be resting." A calm voice said from behind. The hand moved off my shoulder and I slowly turned around. I jumped and backed up, pressing my back to the door. "I'm not going to hurt you." The guy said, noticing my fear. He was a lot taller than me, and had dull light brown eyes. His hair was red and he wasn't wearing a shirt... "I took care of your wounds, but you should rest a bit longer." He said. "If you are hungry, I'll fix you something."

I just stared at him, not knowing what to say. I didn't know him, I didn't know where I was, I wanted to leave... But at the same time, I wanted to stay. "What's your name, kid?" _Should I really tell him...? No... Yes...?_ "You don't talk much, do you? You mumbled a lot in your sleep though." I look up at the stranger. "How long was I asleep? Un" "Two days." My eyes widened in shock. "Wh-why did you help me...? Un" "At first, I wasn't going to. But, for some reason, I couldn't leave you out in the rain to die." "... Who are you? Un" "If I tell you my name, you have to tell me yours." "Fine. Un" "Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori." "Sasori of the red sand...? Un" "Yes, now your name." "... Deidara. Just Deidara. Un"

"Well, Deidara, are you hungry? Thirsty?" I slowly nodded. "Alright, I'll fix you something. After you eat, you need to rest more." "Um..." "Hmn?" "Wh... Wh-where's the... Bathroom? Un" I saw the corners of Sasori's mouth go up. "It's not funny... Un" I mumbled. "I didn't say it was. It's farther down the hall that way, door on the left." He replied. I nodded and I went down the hall, and into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me.

 **-Sasori's P.O.V.-**

I watched the young blond go down the hall. I honestly don't know why I saved him... I just couldn't leave him, it wasn't right. But I have a lot more questions for him. I sighed and went to the kitchen. I put a pot on the stove and opened a can of soup, pouring the contents into the pot. I turned the stove on and opened the fridge. I pulled out some juice and poured it into a cup for the kid.

This house wasn't quite large, the kitchen was right off the living space. I walked to the living room and sat in a chair, just as Deidara walked over. "Your food is heating up. Your juice is on the counter." The kid looked toward the cup, then back at me. I picked up a book and pretended to ignore his gaze. He picked up the cup and looked in it. "Just drink it, it's not poison..." I said, a bit too dryly. Deidara coughed a few times, then drank the juice.

I put the book down and stood, walking over to him. I place the back of my hand on his forehead, startling him, making him jump and drop the cup. I sighed, "You have a fever. Go lay down on the couch over there until your food is ready. While you're eating, I'll go get some medicine and tea.

"You're going to leave me all alone? Why do I need medicine? Un" "How long was it raining when you were out there?" I asked, planning to answer his question after mine got answered. "I don't know... Pretty long I guess. Un" "Well, it's possible you caught something. Why were you in the middle of nowhere in the first place?" Deidara looked down and didn't answer. I decided it was best to leave that matter alone and checked the soup. It was the right temperature, so I poured it in a bowl and handed it to Deidara.

I walked past him and went down the hall to my room. I put on a shirt, grabbed some scrolls, and walked out. Deidara kept staring at me with a pitiful look on his face. I ignored him and walked out the front door, making sure to lock it so no one could get in freely. Deidara could easily get out though. I sighed while walking in the direction of the nearest town. _What am I going to do?_ I thought. _I can't take care of this kid... Just until he's better. Then he's on his own._

 **-Deidara's P.O.V.-**

Why did he have to leave me all alone? Why couldn't he stay? I didn't need medicine! Or tea! I was fine! I sneezed, nearly dropping the bowl of soup he gave me. I put it on the counter and climbed up onto the stool that was there. The soup didn't look tasty... But I was hungry. I took a spoonful and hesitated before shoving it into my mouth and swallowing quickly. Hey, it was actually pretty good! I ate it quickly and before I knew it, it was gone. I whined, I wanted more! I hopped off the stool and placed the bowl in the sink. I turned on the water and washed, dried, and put away the bowl, spoon, and cup I dropped.

Now was my chance to escape. I only needed a shirt... Why did I have pants on that are my size but no shirt?! Maybe because of the bandages... Oh well. I went down the hall to where I saw Sasori enter and looked around. _Wow, he's pretty tidy..._ I thought. I spotted a dresser and dug around in it. I pulled out a sweat-coat. It was big, but it would do. I put it on and was about to walk out when I spotted a few weapons.

I grabbed two kunai and walked out, closing the door behind me. I felt sorry not being able to say thank-you and goodbye... And of course taking some of Sasori's stuff, but it was too late. I opened the backdoor and walked out, not even bothering to close the door. I started running. I bet I could make it pretty far before Sasori came back. I sneezed again, then coughed. Maybe I _was_ sick... But I didn't care. I found a path and slowed down to a walk.

I don't know how long I was walking, but I eventually made it to a town. Maybe I could find some food here. Or find a way to earn some money. Then someone called my name. My breath hitched. The voice was familiar. I forgot he was getting medicine! I had no time to lose. I started running.

 **-Sasori's P.O.V.-**

As I turned around from the tea shop, I saw Deidara walking among a small crowd. What was he doing here? "Deidara!" I called out, hoping he would hear my. He did. But he started running. What was he doing? Where was he going? I decided to chase him. I kept calling him. I was gaining on him, then he tripped and fell. I caught up and bent down, "Deidara, what are you doing?" He sat up, tears streaming down his face, "SHUT UP! UN" He yelled. I was completely taken back by this.

"WE BOTH DON'T KNOW WHY YOU HELPED ME! BUT WHEN I'M BETTER YOU'LL JUST LEAVE ME ANYWAYS! LET ME GO WHILE I'M AHEAD BEFORE I GET ANY SORT OF BOND WITH YOU! UN" He sobbed. How did he know what I was going to do...? I sighed, "Look... If you want to leave, leave. You're right, I am a horrible person. You're better off not having anything to do with me."

I stood and turned. "Good luck, stay safe." I walked away from the sobbing child. I looked down at the bags I held. "Tch..." I walked out of the town and headed back to my small house. That was the last time I'd see Deidara, and that was fine with me. It wouldn't benefit either of us if he stayed. I made it home and put the bags on the counter. I took my shirt off and tossed it aside, heading to my room. I flopped onto my bed and went to sleep.

A few hours later, I woke up to a knocking sound. I groaned and turned over to look at the clock. "Ugh!" I stood up and went to the front door, with a kunai. I opened to see the kid standing there. "... What do you want, brat?" Deidara looked down at his feet. I could tell I had just made him feel unwanted. "I... I left your backdoor open... Un" "Is that all? Because it's 3am and I was sleeping." "I-I'm sorry... But I was thinking while looking for my own place to sleep. We could help each other. Un" "... What?"

"You are a good person at heart. But you're all alone, right? Un" I didn't answer. "I'm all alone too... But, if we're with each other, we both won't be all alone anymore. It's like we're made to be together. We could be friends. Un" "Why would you think a twenty year old like me want to be friends with a however many years old like you?" "I'm nine... Un" He mumbled. "It was just a suggestion, I don't like being alone. So you probably don't like being alone either. Sorry for bothering you. Un" He turned around to leave.

I sighed, "Wait." He looked at me. "You're right, I don't like it. I suppose you can stay. Maybe we can benefit each other. We'll see." His face lit up and he quickly walked inside. "Thank-you Sasori. Un" "No problem... Now go rest, tomorrow will be a big day." "Huh?" "If you are going to stay with me, you are going to travel with me." "I can travel with you?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling. "Yes." I replied. "I promise." This was only the beginning...

* * *

 ** _You promised..._**

* * *

Yea, that chapter ending was predictable, I hate it too. I don't intend for there to be a lot of chapters. It's just something I'm doing for fun~ I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think? P.O.V. stands for Point Of View


	2. Don't Leave Me Alone

**-Sasori's P.O.V.-**

"Okay, let's go Deidara! You've been in there long enough!" I don't know why I was rushing him, we didn't have to move quickly. Deidara walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed, thank God. Now we could go. "Sasori-san? Un" "What?" "Why are you not taking everything here? Un" "Because I don't need everything here." I answered.

"Now let's go." "Okay... Un" I herded him out the door. "Now listen, Deidara. We're never coming back here." "Huh? Why? Un" "Because, I don't stay at one place. I move around. I'm a nomad." "Oh... So we're going to find a new place to stay? Un" "In a while. We're going back to the town for a few things, then we get moving." "Okay. Thanks for letting me stay with you. Un" "Hm." I began walking, Deidara following behind. I was still having doubts about Deidara coming with me.

Once we got to the town, I entered a clothes shop. I told Deidara to pick out some clothes he wanted. "But, I don't have any money. Un" "I'm aware of that. I'm paying." "Oh! No no, Sasori-san, you don't need to! Un" "But I want to." "But Sasori-san-" "Pick out some clothes, brat." Deidara pouted, but did as I told him to do.

I payed for the items and handed the bags to the boy. "Now where are we going? Un" "To get breakfast of course." "Oooh! This early? Un" "This is normal breakfast time..." I replied, giving him a questioning look. "I knew that... Un" "You've never had breakfast near this time, have you?" I asked. He kept silent. "Alright... Follow." I began walking, and Deidara stayed close behind.

 **-Deidara's P.O.V.-**

 _Oh my God! This food looks so delicious!_ "Thank-you Sasori-san... Un" I said quietly, hesitant to eat. Sasori just nodded and began his meal. I didn't want to make a bad example by eating like a pig, but the food smelled SO good and I was starving! I started eating really fast. Sasori stopped eating and stared at me. I swallowed a large piece of a pancake and nearly choked. I could still feel Sasori's gaze upon me. I stopped eating and didn't make any eye contact.

Two guys in the booth behind Sasori were talking a little loudly. I think it was annoying him, considering the fact that when I looked up at him he had a weird look on his face. I continued eating, more slowly, while staring at him. I noticed his gaze wasn't directed at me, but slightly to the right of me. I didn't want to pester him with any questions, so keeping my mouth shut is what I was going to do. Aside from when I needed to put FOOD in it of course.

I finished my meal pretty quickly, I don't know how many minutes it took. I gulped down my milk and let out a heavy sigh, then burped. I covered my mouth and glanced at Sasori, but he still wasn't paying me any mind. Which kinda bugged me now. I don't know why, but I wanted his attention to be focused souly on ME. Now I was being selfish...

"Um... Sasori-san? Un" He didn't look at me. "S-Sasori-san? Un" Nothing. "Sasori!" "No." I frowned. "I didn't even say anything yet! Un" "You said my name." "That doesn't count! Un" Sasori's eyes narrowed as he locked his gaze upon me. I resisted smiling. "Um... You've been here before, right? Can you take me to where the bathroom is? Un" Sasori rolled his eyes and made a disdainful noise. "PLEASE? Un" "Okay, fine. Come on." I got up and followed Sasori to the bathroom. "You can wait outside the door, I won't take long. Un" I said, before going into the bathroom.

When I came out, Sasori wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. I headed back to our table, but stopped when I didn't see him there either. I looked around, I still couldn't see him. I ran to the front and asked the lady behind the counter if she'd seen a tall red haired man. "Well, I've seen a few tall red heads. Could you be more specific?" She answered, looking over the counter at me.

"W-well... He has short light-ish red hair, light brown eyes, he barely smiles. He was wearing a brown shirt and black pants. I came in with him! Un" "Oh, he just left." My heart skipped a beat. "He left?! He just walked out?! Un" "Well, yes, after he paid." "Why would he leave me here?! Un" "I'm sorry hon..." "He promised I could go with him! Un" I turned and ran out of the restaurant and looked around. He wasn't anywhere in sight. How could he do this?! I started to cry.

I should have seen this coming. It just wasn't fair! He treated me to breakfast to butter me up so I wouldn't feel so bad when he left! But why?! What caused him to leave?! Am I that annoying?! Did... My eyes widened. "No... No no no..." He saw them didn't he... He could have... When I was unconscious... Or last night... Why do I have to be a heavy sleeper?!

"Now he thinks I'm some kind of freak! It's not fair!" I clenched my fists. "I didn't ask to be a freak of nature! I didn't ask to be all alone! I DIDN'T ASK TO BE BORN!" I sobbed, dropping to my knees. "Why did you have to leave me?! Why did you pretend... To care... At all... Un" I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself.

- **Sasori's P.O.V.-**

Maybe I shouldn't have left him alone at that restaurant... But it doesn't matter now, he was taking too long. It wasn't the right thing to do but I had to keep going, there was no turning back now. I wouldn't be able to take care of Deidara anyway, I could barely take care of myself. Right now I was on my way to find a scroll. A very important one. If I had brought the boy along, he could be killed. And he'd just weigh me down.

Two mouths to feed, having to wait for him to wake up, all his questions, him not being able to run as fast as me. It wouldn't have worked out in my favor. Besides, the boy has done good on his own this far. I don't even know if he has a family. Probably not, considering when I found him... Why am I still thinking of him?! It's not like I liked having the brat with me anyway! The company was pretty nice though... "Arrgh!" I heard someone approaching and hopped up into a tree to hide and observe.

The two men walking past were the same men that were sitting behind me. This was good. I needed them. They had something I needed. I waited until they walked past and hopped down, behind bushes. I pulled out a scroll of mine and summoned a puppet. Then I made my way in front of the two, stopping them in their tracks.

They looked shocked. "Who are you?!" I smirked, "You have something I need." "Yea? Move outta our way kid." "Give me the map." I said coldly. The two men pulled out kunai. "This is your last chance to move, kid." "Hmm... Oh well, I tried." I said, flicking my wrist.

 **-Deidara's P.O.V.-**

I made my way out of the town, shouldering the bag that Sasori gave me. "He's stupid. STUPID... No, I'm the stupid one... I was the one who went back... Un" I mumbled to myself. I've handled life alone this far, I can continue. Sasori only gave me a boost. Now I have some clean clothes and a full belly. "That's it! Think positively! Un" I grinned.

Now all I had to do was find some work to earn money and eventually find a place to stay... Wait a minute... Sasori said he was never going back to that house! I can live there now! I took off full speed down the path to the house.

I walked in a shut the door, tossing my bag to the side and sighing. The house felt so empty without Sasori here... I shook my head. "You are your own man Deidara! You don't need anyone to hold your hand when your scared! You don't need anyone to talk to when you're lonely! You don't need someone to baby you! You're nine years old, act like the man you are! You've survived this long you can do it till the end! Un" I picked up the book Sasori left behind. "He didn't even get to finish it... Un" I opened to page one and sat down, starting to read.

 **-Sasori P.O.V.-**

I bent down and grabbed the map out of the jacket of one of the motionless shinobi. I put my puppet away and looked at the map. My eyes widened and I quickly put it in my bag. I turned and quickly head back the way I came. I went into the town and looked around. I went into the restaurant. The woman at the front glared at me and turned her back to me, "He's not here." She said dryly.

 _What? Oh, she means Deidara. That's not what I'm looking for... Wait... The little brat must have taken it._ I ran out of the restaurant and searched the whole town, every building, nook and cranny. Everywhere. It was getting dark. "Arghhh! Where could he have gone?! Whe- ... I know." I ran out of the town and went down the path of the house of where I used to stay.

I grabbed the front door's handle and twisted it. Locked. Of course. There was a lamp on in there, but there was no sign of life. I went to the backdoor and tried opening it. No luck. I went into the woods and came across a trap door on the ground. I unlocked it and went down. I walked down the long musty hall before coming to a ladder.

I climbed up and pushed on the ceiling above me. It swung open and I climbed out. I sighed and went to the door, unlocking it, and going out. I was in the house. I went to the living room, but Deidara wasn't there, or in the kitchen area. I checked the room I let him stay in. No luck. The bathroom light was on. I twisted the handle. It wasn't locked. I slowly opened the door. There was no one in there. I felt relieved.

The last place to check was my room. I opened the door and entered the dark room. Something hard hit my forehead. "Ow!" "S-Sasori? Un" I knew it... "Deidara, did you take anything of mine at the restaurant?" "... No. Go away. Un" I heard blankets shift. "What are you doing here?" "Sleeping. Go away. Un" "No... Are you sure you didn't t-" "I DIDN'T TAKE ANYTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! UN" His voice was cracking.

"Deidara-" "I KNOW YOU DIDN'T COME BACK FOR ME! YOU LEFT ME! ALONE! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU! I knew this would happen... Go. Away. Un" "Just list-" "GO AWAY!" He screamed, then started sobbing. "My promise..." "Stupid... Un" "Deidara, please, just listen..." He didn't respond. "I don't want you to get hurt. Or worse, killed. It's dangerous, what I'm doing."

"I have a higher risk of being killed alone... Un" "What do you mean?" No response... "Deidara, I don't mean to hurt you, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want something bad t-" "Then you should have left me to die in the freezing rain. Un" "That's not what..." I sighed. "I'm sorry." "No you're not... You were right, you are a horrible person... Is that why you left me all alone? Why you broke your promise? Because you thought leaving a nine year old alone would keep him safe? Un"

"... Yes. I don't want you to get hurt." "Well I'd rather be hurt when I'm with you. Because the pain of betrayal and loneliness is far greater. But I won't ask you to bring me with you. I don't want to weigh you down. I don't care anymore. I don't need anyone... Un" "You won't ask to come, huh?" "No... Un" "Fine then... Don't ask. It wouldn't matter anyway." "Yea, you'd say no anyway... Un" I could hear in his voice that he was still crying. "No. That's not it. Deidara... Will you come with me? It'd be worse knowing that not only did I leave you all alone but..." "..." "But also knowing that I broke my promise to you."

 **-Deidara's P.O.V.-**

Should I trust him? Should I say yes after he broke his promise? Should I give him I second chance? "Give me one good reason to trust you... Un" "... I can't." He replied calmly. "But I know what it's like to be alone, and betrayed. I don't want that for you." I turned over and sat up. I couldn't see him since it was so dark. I wiped my tears and nose.

"Fine. I'll go. But under one condition. You never leave me all alone, ever. You always come back no matter what. Un" "..." There was a long pause. I knew he was making it up. "... I won't leave you alone. I'll always come back for you." I felt the mattress depress and arms wrapped around me, making me gasp. "I promise, Deidara."

* * *

 ** _You promised to always come back..._**


	3. Bonds Get Stronger

**-Deidara's P.O.V.-**

I rolled over, half asleep, and felt around for Sasori. He had slept next to me upon my request. I didn't want him to leave in the middle of the night. I didn't feel him and shot up. I rubbed my eyes and looked. He wasn't there. I frowned and got up, walking out of the room and into the kitchen. There was a note on the counter.

I picked it up and read it. **'** _I'm sorry Deidara, I said I wouldn't leave you alone. But you were exhausted and wouldn't wake up. Besides, it was too early to wake you anyway. If I'm not back by the time you're reading this, I'm out getting some things. Eat the breakfast I made you and then clean yourself up. Be ready to go by the time I get back._ **'** I sighed in relief. _He's coming back..._ I thought. I sat on the stool and started eating.

After I was done, I cleaned the plate and went into the bathroom to get washed. I took off my clothes and removed some patches and bandages. My cuts weren't bleeding anymore and were closing up. I slowly unraveled the bandages on my hands. I cringed at the sight, then got into the bathtub.

I had confirmed that Sasori hadn't seen, since he didn't act weird around me, he acted the same as usual. I sighed and removed the band in my hair, dropping it over the edge of the tub next to my clothes.

I was still doubting trusting Sasori. I do have trust issues, but... I really want him to keep his promise... I barely know him, I just realized. I should ask him to tell me about himself. I smiled and started washing myself.

 **-Sasori's P.O.V.-**

I really hope Deidara saw the note and doesn't think I left him all alone again. I don't know what I would do if I went back and he wasn't there. What I did wasn't fair to him. I, of all people, should've understood how he felt and not have been so selfish... _It's been three hours since I left. I should head back._ I payed for the final items I got and walked out the shop. Most of the bags I was carrying contained things for Deidara, not me. I made my way back to the house.

Once I got there, I set down all the bags to unlock the door, but it was already unlocked. So, I picked the bags back up and went inside. The note was still on the counter but the food I made was gone. I set the bags down in the living room area and went down the hall to find Deidara. I stopped in my tracks when I heard crying. "What?" _Why is he crying?_ I followed the noise to the room that had been mine.

I slowly opened the door to see Deidara sitting on the bed, sobbing, back turned towards me. "Deidara? What's wrong?" He lifted his head and gasped. "S-Sasori?! Un" "Deidara, are you oka-" "N-no! GET OUT! GET OUT! UN" He screeched, not turning around. "Bu-" "GO! PLEASE!" My breath hitched when I saw some blood beside the bed. "Deidara, what did you do?!" "SASORI JUST GO OUT! PLEASE! UN" I shut the door and backed away from it. I could hear him sobbing harder than when I came in. What was wrong? Did he get hurt? It looked like that. _The blood... Why was there blood..._

I had been sitting in the living room area for several minutes when Deidara finally came out. I put down my drink and stared at him. "... What? Is something wrong? Un" He asked, acting as if I didn't just see what I did. Should I ask him what happened or leave it alone? "... So, are you ready to go?" "Yea. I was worried when I woke up... Thank-you for leaving that note. Un" "Hm..." He grinned lightly.

It's almost if he wasn't crying a few minutes ago. Leaving the matter alone seemed like the best choice. "Alright, I got you a few more things since you are coming with me. Do you know how to fight?" "Um... A little? Un" "Alright, I'll train you. Now, let's get going." "Okay! Wait, hold on. Un" He ran back down the hall. He came back a few moments later with his bag.

 **-Deidara's P.O.V.-**

I'm glad Sasori didn't ask what had happened again. I didn't want to tell him. It was no big deal anyway... I followed him out the door, looking back briefly to wave goodbye to the house that brought us together. "Deidara, come on." "Sorry! Un" I continued following him. We walked for a long long time before finally stopping to take a break.

"Whew... How long were we walking? Un" I asked, drinking some water. "A few hours. Don't get too comfortable, we start your training now." I groaned. My feet and legs ached so bad. "If you want to come, you train, brat." He said sternly. "Y-yes Sasori-san!" I replied, standing straight and looking him in the eyes, giving my full attention.

I was only able to train with Sasori for a couple hours before collapsing from exhaustion. Well, he said it was close to three hours. He probably just said that to make me feel better. My whole body ached. But it was better than all the other times my body ached. My stomach growled and I pat it. "Shh, calm down. You can hold on a little longer... Don't start hurting too... Un" "Here, Deidara." Sasori tossed me some bread and some dried meat. "Ahhh! Thank-you!" I started eating while he gathered wood for a fire.

"Sasori-san? Un" "Hnn... What?" "Um... Where are you from? Un" "... Sunagakure, why?" "I-I just want to get to know you a little more, that's all... Un" "Ah... And what about you, brat?" "Eh..h E-erm..." "You don't have to answer if that makes you uncomfortable." He said, focusing on the fire. "No! I want you to know me too! I'm from Iwagakure. Un" "Stone..." "Yea. Un" "I need to go get some stones. I'll be back." "Oh... Un" Sasori stood and walked away.

I looked around, examining my surroundings. I noticed a stream the came from a small waterfall. _I wonder if there are fish in there... I wonder where the water source is... Where does the stream lead? Where's the end?_ All these thoughts flooded in. _Which trees hold the birds that are singing...? Sasori's so nice... I hope he comes back soon._ I shook my head and finished eating the food he gave me.

After a while, I was starting to worry that he wasn't coming back. Just as I was about to get up and look for him, he came back with the stones. He placed them in a circle around the wood and managed to start the fire.

 **-Sasori's P.O.V.-**

I tossed a rolled up blanket to Deidara and it bounced of his head. He giggled slightly and picked it up. "Don't lay too close to the fire. I don't want the blanket catching fire... Or your hair." He smiled at me, "Don't worry Sasori-san. I won't lay too close to the fire. Uh... I'll be right back. Un" "Hmn? Where are you going?" "I said I'll be back! Un"

He stood up and ran away into the woods. I sighed and laid back with my arms behind my head. It was slowly getting darker. What I saw back at the house still bothered me. "What happened, Deidara... How can I help you..." I thought to myself aloud.

I was slowly drifting off when I heard Deidara scream. I quickly stood and ran the direction I saw him go. "Deidara! Where are you?!" "Sasori, help! Please! Un" I looked around and kept running. "Where are you?!" "HELP ME! UN" His voice was getting closer. I stopped and looked around. Nothing seemed unusual. Then Deidara ran into me.

"Oof!" He fell backwards. "Deidara, are you okay? What happened? What's wrong?" "Y-you came! You actually came! Un" "Of course I did! WHAT. HAPPENED." "Th-there was this big thing that started chasing me! I didn't do anything to it! Un" "Something big? Like, a bear? A wolf?" "N-no, bigger than a wolf, smaller than a bear... Un" He said, gasping for a breath. "I-I... I couldn't see it clearly... Un"

The leaves rustled and a twig cracked. Deidara screamed again, shooting up and hiding behind me. I looked around, trying to see. It wasn't quite dark yet. There was another snap and a deer stepped into view. I could understand how someone could be scared of a buck, considering it's large antlers and they sometimes get aggressive.

But it wasn't a buck... It was a doe... I sighed as the doe stared at the two of us. "Deidara, it's a doe, a deer. A female deer." Deidara looked at the deer. "I-I couldn't see it well... I just started running... Un" "That's understandable..." "I'm sorry for being such a nuisance... Un" He mumbled as the deer trotted away. "It's fine. But what is a deer doing up this late? They normally are asleep at this hour." Deidara was silent. I could tell he was embarrassed. "Let's go back."

 **-Deidara's P.O.V.-**

Agghh! A deer?! A GIRL deer?! I was scared of a girl deer! _You're nine years old, Deidara! Man up!_ Not only was I humiliated by being scared of a girl deer, but I probably annoyed Sasori too. Great, just my luck... "Sasori-san, I'm sorry. Un" He didn't answer. "I didn't mean to cause trouble. You were right, I shouldn't have come with you... Un" Sasori stopped walking and turned around. "Deidara, stop. You don't need to beat yourself up over the doe. I'm just glad you're safe." "But I'm just being annoying and-" "Deidara! Listen to me! The only thing that you've done so far that has annoyed me is talking bad about yourself!"

I took a step back, "I-I'm sorry... Un" "DON'T apologize! You don't need to apologize, it's okay to be scared. You're only nine. A nine year old in the dark woods all by himself and he sees something larger than him? Don't ever apologize for being scared. Understand?" I gulped, "Y-yes, I understand..." "No matter how brave someone is or acts, no matter how old they are, they are allowed to be scared and it's alright. Everyone gets scared. Everyone is afraid of something." "... What are you afraid of, Sasori-san? Un" "..." Sasori just sighed and turned back around. "You didn't expect me to come, did you?" "... Let's just go back. Un" "I made a promise." Sasori said, then led me back to the fire and our stuff.

Sasori laid down next to his stuff and stared at the sky. I sat next to my stuff and unrolled the blanket. I wrapped it around myself and sighed, causing him to glance at me. I looked at him and smiled slightly, "Don't worry. I won't lay too close to the fire." Sasori turned over, back facing me. My smile faded and I laid down, staring at the fire. The warmth and the flicker of the flame soothed me to sleep.

 **-Sasori's P.O.V.-**

I woke up to the bright light of the sun and the somewhat annoying chirp of birds. I slept longer than I usually do. I started to get up when I realized Deidara was laying next to me, hugging my arm. I sighed heavily. There was no way I'd be able to wake him up. He sleeps like he's dead. But I really didn't want to lay there not knowing how much longer he would stay asleep... _I bet I can get my arm out of his grasp..._ I turned toward him and pulled my arm.

He slid a little with it, then his grip loosened and I got my arm free. I sat up and stretched. My eyes slowly fixed their gaze on his bag. The day I found Deidara, he had a medium sized pouch with him and I took it. I didn't open it or anything, I just set it next to his bed when he was unconscious. Yesterday, I realized he put it in the bag I gave him. I stood and walked over the bag. I knelt down and opened it, pulling the pouch out.

I unzipped the pouch and peered inside. There was a whitish substance in it. Hesitant, but curious, I slowly poked it. It felt... Firm, but doughy. _Ah! It's clay! But... Why does Deidara have it?_ I went to put the pouch back when I noticed bandages in the bottom of the bag. Some were folded and looked worn, others were rolled up newer ones. And some were bunched up with... _Blood stains?_ My brow furrowed, I wanted to examine them.

"Sasori-san, what are you doing...? Un" Deidara's groggy voice startled me, making me jump and drop his pouch back into his bag. I turned around, "U-um... I was just..." "Snooping. Get away from my bag... There's nothing important to you in it anyway... Un" He yawned while stretching. "... Okay, I can't take it. Why do you bandage up your hands? Do they need medical treatment? I didn't mess with them when I treated you other wounds, but now I'm curious." Deidara looked at me and frowned, "Why do you have bandages on your arms? Un" "..." My eyes narrowed. He thinks he can play that card? "Let me ask you a different question. Why do you have bloody bandages in your bag?"

Deidara stood up and walked over to me, "... STOP. Un" I glared at him. "Stop asking questions? Just TELL me Deidara! Why do you bandage your hands? Why do you have bloody bandages in your bag?" "Please, Sasori, stop. Un" "WHY was there blood beside the bed yesterday?!" Tears welled up in the young boy's eyes. "Please... Un" He backed away. "What's so bad that you can't tell me?!" "BECAUSE I'M A FREAK OF NATURE, THAT'S WHY! UN" He shouted, then turned to run away. I grabbed his arm, "Wait! Deidara, I didn't mean-... I went too far... I'm sorry..."

 **-Deidara's P.O.V.-**

Why does he have to be so mean?! It's none of his business! I fell to my knees and started sobbing. I didn't ask to be a freak of nature, I didn't get to choose! Why couldn't Sasori just leave it alone?! Why couldn't he just leave it alone?! I tugged my arm out of his grasp, but he quickly grabbed a hold of me again and pulled me back. "OW! STOP IT! HAVEN'T YOU HURT ME ENOUGH ALREADY?! UN" I yelled, turning toward him.

"Deidara! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I care about you, I want to help you. I've never cared about someone in a long time. To see the blood by the bed, on the bandages... It worries me. Look, you don't have to tell me, I'm sorry I asked. I was out of place. But one thing is for sure, you are NOT a freak of nature." "Yes I am! You don't know anything! If you did you'd be disgusted and leave!" "What did I tell you about talking bad about yourself? I made a PROMISE." I had nothing to say. I just kept sobbing as Sasori hugged me. He didn't say anything. He didn't make a sound. He didn't let go.

After a while I finally calmed down. My breathing wasn't steady yet, but I had stopped crying and my nose stopped running. "I'll... I'll show you why... Un" "Hn?" "I'll show you why I have the bandages... Just... Let me go... Un" Sasori released me and I stood, taking a step backward. I turned my back toward him and wiped the tears and snot off my face with my sleeve. I took a deep breath, then slowly began unraveling the bandages off my left hand, trembling. I did the same with my right.

The wet bandages fell to the ground and I slowly turned to face Sasori. His expression was serious, yet curious. My heart started beating faster and I felt really sick. _Please..._ I slowly held my hands out. Sasori gave me a questioning expression. I shut my eyes and turned my head away as he looked down at my hands. He made no noise. I slowly peeked. His eyebrows were raised as he gazed at my palms.

"So... You have mouths... In your palms..." "I told you I was a freak of nature... Un" I mumbled. Sasori grasped my hands, "No. You're not. You're special. This makes you unique. You're not a freak, no matter what anyone tells you. Not even your inner demons." Tears stung my eyes as Sasori said that. "No one has ever... Said that to me... They call me a freak and disgusting and..." "Shhh." "That's not all... Un" "Huh?"

"I have a large on, on the left side of my chest... It... Uh, it's sewed up... Un" "Ahh... So... Can you tell me what that blood was from?" "I never liked having these... I... I stabbed my right hand's tongue. It hurt really bad, so I stopped. I've done it more than once... Un" Sasori let my hands go, "Hey. Look at me." I glanced at him. "Don't EVER do it again, okay? You don't have to. These don't make you a freak. It makes you yourself. Be proud." Tears flowed down my cheeks and my lip quivered. I nodded slowly, "Okay... Thank-you Sasori..." I hugged him. He seemed startled, but he hugged back.

 **-Sasori's P.O.V.-**

"Alright, go wash up in the stream. You need to train more after we eat." I said, when Deidara finally let go. "Oh, and don't bandage your hands again. You don't need to." He grinned at me and nodded, wiping his tears away. He picked his bag up and headed toward the stream. I stood up and went to my bag, taking some food out of it. He has mouths in unusual places... How... I'll ask him about the clay later. I thought, sitting down to eat.

When Deidara came back from the stream, I had already finished eating. I gave him some food and stood up. "Sasori-san? Un" "What, brat?" "Can I ask you a question since you got to ask me a few? Un" "... Sure." "What was in the room that I was looking in when we first talked to each other? Un" "... I need to go get washed." I turned away, picking up my bag. "That's not fair... I told you my secret... Un" He mumbled. I ignored him and went to the stream. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't. I won't.

When I came back, Deidara had finished eating and was pouting. I sat next to him, but he didn't look at me. "... What is it?" "Why do you get to keep your secret when I told you mine...? Un" "... Well..." I sighed, "Tell you what. If I promise to tell you my secret when you're older, you have to promise ME something. Okay?" That got the blond to look at me. "Okay... What do I have to promise? Un" "You must promise me that you will never harm yourself ever again. You will never talk badly about yourself. To believe you are special, a gift to humanity. Because you are. Be yourself. Never listen to any negative thing someone tells you, even if it's me. Alright?" Deidara grinned and nodded, "I promise! Un"

* * *

 ** _I promised..._**


	4. It's Dangerous To Go Alone

**-Sasori's P.O.V.-**

It had been a week and a half of training while also moving closer to our destination. I've learned some interesting things about Deidara. Like, he has a kekkei genkai. Explosion release, he said it was. And he uses it with his clay for long range combat.

On the downside, his outlook on art is it's 'fleeting'... That's not art. Art is eternal. At least he's done pretty well in training. I also found out that he had his forehead protector hidden in his bag. It was surprising to me, since I didn't know he had one. I don't know if he's genin or chunin, but I don't want to ask.

We were currently on the road to our destination. We had just left a small village we stayed at to rest up and get supplies. "Hey! Master Sasori-san? Un" "What is it, brat?" "Where exactly are we going? You never told me. Why is it so dangerous? Un" I sighed. "I need to get something. It's dangerous because this 'item' is priceless." "... What is it? Un" "Don't question it. Just follow." "Okayyyy... Un" We were walking quietly for a few hours, which was amazing because Deidara can NOT shut up to save his life... So, I knew it would be short lived.

"Uuuuuggghhh..." I ignored the blond. "... UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH..." I kept walking silently. I heard his feet shuffle as his walking pattern changed. He was probably annoyed that I was ignoring him. "It's so hot... Un" I finally decided to reply to him. "It's because of your hair. Not only do you have clothes on that are making you hot, but your hair is also covering your neck."

"I don't think I can keep walking... Un" He staggered up next to me. "You'll be fine." I said, as he leaned on me. "Can we please find some shade to rest in? Or a stream to rest by? Un" "Deidara, we won't be able to find either nearby for some time. So, jus-" I didn't get to finish speaking before Deidara fell to the ground.

What was I thinking? I didn't bother to even check if he was feeling alright or had any symptoms of heatstroke. _He's not used to weather this hot like I am._ "I'm sorry..." I say quietly as I pick him up. He wasn't kidding, he was burning up. I needed to find a way to cool him down quickly.

 **-Deidara's P.O.V.-**

I don't know what happened. Last I remembered was being next to Sasori, and then nothing after... I must of passed out, because now it was nighttime, and Sasori was nowhere to be seen. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. There was no fire. I shuddered and stood. My bag was beside me. I grabbed it and put it over my shoulder. I looked around, examining my surroundings. I heard twigs snap. I turned to the noise, startled.

I pulled a kunai out of my holster and held my ground, like Sasori had taught me. The snapping got louder and the bushes rustled. Then Sasori stepped into view. It was too late though, I'd already thrown the kunai. It grazed Sasori and stuck into the tree behind him. Sasori raised a brow, "Don't kill me. I'm an ally." "I-I'm sorry! Un" I bowed. I couldn't tell if he was teasing me or being serious, thinking I was going to kill him. He has that kinda voice...

Sasori waved it off, "You did good. You just surprised me. I didn't expect you to be awake." "I'm so sorry! Did I cut you? Un" I asked, standing straight. Sasori shook his head, "No. I dodged in time." I sighed in relief. "Um... How'd we get hear? Last I remember, we weren't in a forest. Un" "We weren't. I carried you here." He replied, walking over.

He opened his bag and gave me something to eat. "After you eat, drink this." "Okay. Un" I began eating. "We've become closer to our destination. So you need to be on guard, alright?" I nodded, paying attention. "You need to stay close to me. If we get seperated, you know what to do." "Are there people going to attack? Un" "Possibly... Actually, definitely. I didn't want to drag you into this, but..." "It's okay! Un" I grinned, letting him know that I'd be okay.

 **-Sasori's P.O.V.-**

I took a deep breath. "Night is the best time to strike, so we'll begin as soon as your done eating." Deidara nodded, continuing to eat. I pulled out a scroll from my bag and summoned a puppet from it. "Woah..." I heard Deidara to himself quietly. I messed around with my puppet a little while he finished eating and drinking what I gave him.

He stood up and hooked his clay pouches around his waist. He unzipped them and put his bag on his back. I stood and raised my brow. He nodded slightly. I caught him smile slightly as I was turning around. I smirked and started walking. Deidara seemed a little wary of the puppet seemingly floating beside me.

I kept a sharp eye out for any sign of danger as we progressed forward. Soon, a building came into view. I stopped Deidara. "Okay, listen... You stay here. I'm going in there. Wait for me." Deidara frowned and shook his head. "I want to help you. Un" "No, Deidara. You're going to wait HERE." Deidara seemed uneasy about the situation.

I pat his shoulder, "What did I say, brat?" He looked at my hand, then up at me. "I promised to always come back." He still looked worried, but nodded. I turned and ran toward the building, vigilant of any sort of movement. I made to the door. The place looked abandoned, it was ancient. But I knew gaurds would be inside. I looked back at Deidara, then went inside.

 **-Deidara's P.O.V.-**

My heart skipped a beat when Sasori disappeared inside the building. _Don't worry Deidara, Sasori is strong..._ I made a few clay spiders just incase. I remembered the book in my bag. I wanted to read it, but it was too dark. I didn't want to make a fire, as not to alert anyone that might be there of my whereabouts.

A loud noise came from the building, making me jump. I was really worried. "Please hurry, Sasori-san... Un" I pressed my back against the tree I was by and sighed. If he's not back in thirty minutes, I'm going in... I took a kunai and marked the tree each time a minute went by.

It had nearly been twenty minutes, when I heard another loud sound. My worrying got the best of me and I ran to the building. I didn't go in, but listened. I heard yelling, then a scream... Maybe I was hearing things because I was worried, but I wasn't going to risk it. I tried opening the stone door, but it didn't budge. I pushed and pushed. Nothing. I grit and punched it. There was no sound coming from inside anymore.

I took a deep breath. I set a few spiders by the door and backed away. Once I was at a safe distance, I blew the door up. I climbed over the rubble and ran inside. I looked around. The place was dimly lit by some torches. I ran through different halls. I felt like I was going in circles. I couldn't even find the exit. There were activated traps everywhere, and... Dead people?

 _Sasori killed these people?!_ I backed up to the wall. He really was strong. He didn't need my help... I disobeyed him, and now I can't find my way out... The floor rumbled and a secret staircase was revealed. I was hesitant to go down, but then I heard Sasori's voice. He sounded like he was in pain. I ran down the stairs. There was a long hall ahead of me, with a single door. I ran down the hall and stopped at the door. Waiting to hear something, anything. There was a loud crash, then a voice. I didn't recognize it.

"Why do you keep coming back, boy?! Give it up, your weapons, your puppets, I've destroyed them. I've beaten you twice before, and spared you when I shouldn't have. But this time, I will NOT spare you! You will die in a way that a thief should!" My eyes widened, "Sasori-san is in trouble... Un" I gasped. I heard Sasori chuckle, "I'm not going down so easily... You didn't spare me, you just couldn't catch me... Besides, I made a promise. And I intend to keep it."

Hearing these words made tears well up in my eyes. Then the other person spoke. "A promise? A PROMISE?" They laughed, "With WHOM?! You're all alone in this world, I know it! I KNOW you boy, you have no friends! No family!" I clenched my fists. "That's not true... Un" I mumbled to myself. I set more explosive clay down. I heard another crash. "Here is the harsh truth. When you die, no one will care, NO ONE is going to miss you!"

I blew up the door, and hopped over the rubble. Anger had taken over. I hated when people claimed things that weren't the truth. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I shouted, ready to attack. The person turned around. _A woman?!_ "Who are you? How did you get here, little boy?!" "I'M SASORI-SAN'S FRIEND! I WOULD CARE IF HE DIED, I WOULD MISS HIM! BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN, BECAUSE I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM! UN" Sasori's eyes widened, seeing me. He was holding his side. "Deidara, no! Get away while you can!" The woman laughed, "Pathetic child. Now you have dug your own grave." She held up her sword. Sasori stepped forward, "No!" I'd never seen him like this before. He looked... Scared... Concerned...

The woman frowned, and turned around. She hit him where he was wounded, causing Sasori to double over. I took that chance to get clay in my hands. I sent clay birds flying at her, and exploded them. She dodged my weapons and explosions, then looked at me. She seemed very angry. Fear replaced my anger quickly. But I had to stand my ground. I needed to protect Sasori!

I took more clay in me right hand, while grabbing a kunai to defend with my left. I noticed Sasori trying to grab something behind the woman. She didn't notice, so I had to distract her. She made a face of pure disgust and charged at me. The room was large, so if I was able to deflect her attack, I could gain some space and send more explosives her way.

Having my plan in my head, I threw my kunai toward her, but she deflected it with her sword and tripped me as I was trying to go the other way. I feel on my face and cried out in pain. I tried to crawl away, but she grabbed hold of my hair. "Ignorant, disgusting child! This bad man has made his mark on you, what a shame... The damage has been done. Cutting your head off will be easy." She said, bringing her sword uncomfortably close to me neck.

 _This is how I die..._ I thought. I stopped struggling. _Alright. I accept it... I made a new friend after all. Even though I wasn't able to save him..._ I took a deep breath. "Heh, you're so eager to die kid... Let me help with that." She shifted. I braced myself for the sword. But it never came.

My hair fell back down to my back and there was a loud thump besides me. I sat up to see her laying beside me, a pool of blood forming underneath her. I backed up, and looked toward Sasori. He was holding his hand out, breathing heavily. Then I noticed the puppet looming over me. I stood slowly. "I thought... I thought she destroyed your puppets... Un"

Sasori smirked, "Not all of them... Ughhh." The puppet fell as Sasori's hand did. He put it back over his side. My nose was bleeding, and it hurt really bad, but I didn't care. I quickly went over to Sasori, "You're hurt! We need to get that treated! Un" "I'm fine brat..." Sasori groaned in pain. I frowned, "No you're not! Let me see. Un" I forced his hand away from his wound and looked at it. "Stab wound... But it's not lethal, thank goodness... Un"

Tears started flowing down my cheeks. Sasori's brow furrowed, "Hey, why are you crying?" "Because! You nearly died you idiot! You're an idiot, Sasori! If I hadn't have come-!... You'd be dead... Un" I cried. Sasori grunted, "Don't... Don't worry Deidara. I'm okay... I could have handled it..." "SHUT UP! I don't want you doing that again! I want to train harder so I can help you! So you don't have to do dangerous things alone! Un"

"Deidara, I said to stay because I didn't want to lose you. You nearly got killed. You still got hurt." "So ME losing YOU doesn't matter?! What about the way I feel?! Un" "No, Deidara, that's not what I- ugh... Meant... Listen, I'll keep training you. O-okay?" I nodded slowly, still crying from stress and happiness. "And... Don't worry. I won't die... I don't intend to... As long as you're around, I have to make sure you don't get in any trouble... So I won't die." He smiled in a way I'd never seen before, "I promise."

* * *

 ** _You promised not to-_**


	5. You Promised

"Die..."

The blond stared down at the puppet's empty shell.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me... You promised you... Wouldn't... Un"

Deidara fell to his knees beside Sasori.

"Why... Why did this happen... It's not fair... Why did you lie... You promised not to lie to me... You... You promised to always come back... Danna, why did you... Un"

Tears flooded his cheeks as he spoke.

"You were right Danna... The world IS cruel... It's a horrible horrible place... I knew it first hand, I never doubted you... But I could bare living in it as long as you were there... With me... Un"

Deidara shuddered, looking at his dead partner.

"What's the point in living if you will no longer be with me, huh...? I see no point. My life is meaningless... But I promise you, Danna, I'll go out with a bang... Un"

Deidara looked down at his trembling hands.

"My... Promise... Un"

He frowned at the mouths in his palms, as his whole body started quaking.

"You promised not to leave me. You promised to always come back. You promised not to die! I kept my promise... Sasori, why didn't you keep yours... Un"

Deidara wrapped his arms around himself, sobbing harder over Sasori's lifeless body.

* * *

 **✘✘✘ _This fanfiction is dedicated to KawaiiVictory, check them out! I wouldn't have written this without them, because I wouldn't have been inspired to write something Sasori/Deidara related without talking to them and looking at their art. So, thank-you KV!_ ✘✘✘**

 **I know I know, I am a horrible human being. I'm sorry... I had to do it... I planned it from the beginning. Was it predictable from the end of chapter four? Thank-you everyone for reading through to the last chapter, I really appreciate it! Tell me what you think? Or don't, it's your choice~ :3 Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest, but this chapter is what initially sparked the idea for the other four**


End file.
